It is generally believed that certain locations have a therapeutic effect because of some indigenous characteristic. Some say that the air from a particular place has special value, for instance because of its purity, dryness, or a special odor associated with the place.
Whereas such therapeutic value might be based only on a perception rooted in nostalgia, it is hard to say that a perception alone has no therapeutic value. For instance, millions of gallons of bottled water are sold annually to persons believing that water from somewhere else is better than water from the tap, regardless of any scientific proof to the contrary.
Furthermore there is an interest in being able to experience remote locations without having to go there. It is possible to see and hear the sites from, for example, the top of Mt. Everest, but beyond that there are no opportunities for further experiences, for instance scent.
Thus in the above-identified parent application a system is described whereby air is trapped at an origin location in a container, and the container is sealed to hermetically confine the trapped air therein. The container is then provided with literature identifying the origin location at which the air was trapped and giving other information regarding this origin location. Then the container is shipped with the literature to a destination location remote from the origin location. Finally the container is opened and the trapped air is consumed, for instance by being breathed by the user.
Such a system has distinct benefits, but is limited to the coupling with a particular place.